The Blood Stone
by Star Moonsong
Summary: Although it looked to be a harmless red stone pendant, no one could have possibly guessed that this trinket could be a critical aid in the rise of the Dark Lord.
1. Feathers and Slytherins

"Bye Star," Harry said.

"I'll see you guys at dinner," Star replied, waving to the three Gryffindors. She stood infront of the entrance tot he Slytherin common room and watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron leave. She let out a small sigh and turned to look at the large stone gargoyle crouching infront of her.

"Casu consilto," she said boredly.

The stone creature snarled and lept to the side, revealing a small corridor leading to the common room. As she walked into the dimly lit room, Star pulled out an envelope from a pocket in her school robe. She walked over to her favorite sofa next to one of the emerald walls. Star ran a slender finger over the green glass as she watched the water run down the other side of the glass. As she twisted her finger in figure eights and swirls, the water would follow. Star sighed boredly and then looked down at the envelope in her lap. She pulled her hand down from the wall and opened the envelope. Inside was a pieve of parchment, a pure white feather, and a picture of a young man. The teenage boy had light blonde hair and piecing sapphire eyes. He was dressed in Muggle clothes seemed to be a tad bit muscelar, but not bulky. He looked to be any ordinary teenager, but the only thing unusual about him was the bright white wings protruding from his back. Star twirled the feather between her thumb and forefinger. Obviously, the soft feather has come from this boy. She ran a finger with the texture of the feather. It felt so soft, and yet, it felt hard, strong. It didn't feel like any regular bird feather; it wasn't even like Fawkes' feathers. It was so strange, and yet so marvelous at the same time. Star took her focus off the feather and onto the letter. She scanned the neat writing and looked down at the signature: Brian Winter. She let a small sigh emit from her lightly rouged lips. She had been writing to Brian for almost five years now and this summer she was going to visit him. Star loved talking to Brian and writing to him, but resently, in the back of her mind, she kept wondering why Dumbledore tried to keep her so keen on writing to him. She knew that there was something Dumbledore was keeping from her. She could even start to sense it in Brian's writing. Star let out a tired sigh and started to put the contents back into the envelope. Maybe she would have a talk with Dumbledore in the morning. After all, it would be Saturday tomorrow.

As she stretched out on the sofa and slipped the envelope safely back into her robe, a pale face appeared in the dark corridor connecting to the dungeons. Star rolled her emerald eyes and slapped a hand to her forehead lightly. _Why today?_ Star thought, annoyed. The boy finally came into view. The pale, pointed face and the white blonde hair gave the boy away.

"Hey Star," he said, walking over to her and plopping down on the sofa. Star had to quickly remove her feet to prevent them from being sat on. She curled her legs up to her body.

"Afternoon Draco," Star replied politely.

"Want to come watch our Quidditch practice?" Draco slyly ran a finger over her leg.

Star bit her tounge, trying not to say anything. Thank Merlin I'm wearing pants instead of a skirt like the other girls, she thought. She was just about ready to answer yes when a thought suddenly came to her mind.

"Sorry Draco, but you that I have class with Professor Snape on Friday nights." Star tried to look upset, but on the inside, she was jumping for joy.

Draco's pale face went slack.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Well, if you have enough time afterwards, come by the pitch. I want to try and rid you of your fear of heights," Draco said, his grey eyes shimmering.

Star tried to smile politely, but somehow, it came out wrong. She stood up and walked to the girls dormitories through another corridor. Pansy Parkinson was laying on her bed, reading. When Star entered the room, Pansy gave her a look like a dog would give to a tresspassing cat.

"Chill out Parkinson. I just came in here to change."

Pansy let out a muffled growl and continued to read. Star was on last name terms with most of the Slytherins. Draco was the only exception. Although she despied his many attempts to get close to her, she still has a bit of sympathy for him for some reason. But she still found him to be rude, self-centered, and arrogant.

Star went over to her trunk and rummaged through her many clothes. It seemed that she had a good even balance between Muggle clothes and witch clothes. The occasional dress and costume popped up here and there. Star pulled out a soft, blue hoodie sweater and pair of white pants. She didn't feel much like decking out today. Afterall, it was only going to be Snape there and then dinner afterwards. So, she quickly changed and tossed her school uniform onto her bed. Grabbing a folder off her night stand, she quickly walked out of the dormitory and back into the common room. With a quick glance, she saw a few members of the Quidditch team already in their robes, brooms in hand. She waved good luck to them. Some of the boys smiled at her. Since Draco had been trying to get so close to her, the rest of the Slytherin house had started to be kind to her. Not only were they following what Draco has commanded, but the didn't want to lost her to "a bunch of Gryffindorks". As she neared the end of the corridor leading out, the gargoyle jumped aside and Star walked through.


	2. Sevvy's New Subject

She walked through many corridors and up a few flights of moving staircases. She knew this castle better than the back of her hand. She could remember when she would wonder about the castle in the summers, trying to discover all its secrets. Surprisingly, Hogwarts still wasn't a bore to her. Every now and then something new would spring up at her. This castle would never feel cold and uninviting. True, she did know that the Slytherin common room was much colder than the Gryffindor's, but this place would always be home.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted her three best friends: Monica Riddle Crones of Gryffindor, Wren Riverstone of Ravenclaw, and Laelai Moonsong of Slytherin. Oddly enough, Laelai shared the same last name as Star: Moonsong. It was very strange, but one never knew now-a-days. But there was no way they could be related. They were almost exact opposites. Laelai's pwoers mostly delt with fire while Star's proficency was water.

The four of them had started a group called the Marauders, named after the group of four men who had started to original Marauders. All of the girls had an M tattooed on their wand hand. They also gathered underneath the same tree by the lake the original Marauders had.

Star waved to her friends as she approached them.

"Hey Star! Heading to Sevvy's?" Monica asked.

Star laughed and replied, "Of course!" She knew that Monica was very close to Snape and only she could call him such a pet name.

"We'll see you at dinner then," Wren said.

Star nodded and said her farewells as she headed down the corridor. Finally, she reached the correct classroom and stepped inside. No one except Snape was there. He looked at Star with his cold eyes, but they didn't look as cold as they usually did. He glided over to a table and rummaged through some papers.

"Good evening Miss Moonsong," he said, his dark voice a bit warmer than how he would address other students.

"Evening Professor," Star replied as she walked over to Snape.

"I've gotten some new music for you to learn," Snape informed her.

Star smiled gently as she laid her folder on the table.

"I'd like to practice on _Lux Aeterna_," Snape ordered.

Star nodded and searched through her foldering, flipping through many papers. Finally, she pulled out the right parchment. She gently smoothed it out and handed it to Snape.

"I think I can do it for memory," she said confidently.

Snape nodded and pulled out his wand. With the flick of his wrist, a grand piano suddenly appeared infront of him. A proud smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Before he sat on the black piano bench, he flicked back his robes like an professional pianist would.

Star grinned. She always loved watching Snape try to act like a pianist.

He sat down and arranged the piece on the stand just right. Snape placed his bony fingers over the keys and started to play.

"I'm assuming you've already warmed up?" Snape asked as the beautiful music floated out of the piano.

Star just gave a simple nod and prepared herself to start . She stoop up staight, her chest set forward slightly, and started to sing after Snape has finished the introduction.

Star had always loved to sing. And it was because of that love that Dumbledore had allowed her to take special classes. When she first heard that she would recieve her desired vocal lessons, Star expected that maybe Professor McGonagall would be her instructor. How very wrong she was. Star could remember how she felt when she walked into the room and first saw Snape standing there. It was so horribly embarassing. She didn't know why, but she had never gotten close to Snape. Star thought that it was maybe because she looked at him like a very harsh critic that she had to please. Or maybe it was just plain because he didn't let anyone get close to him or know him outside of Potions. But whatever the case was, he had, for some reason, taken the job as her director.

Slowly, the song had come to an end. Snape looked from the piano and stared at Star. She waited for the harsh words, like he would usually direct toward the Gryffindors, but they never came. He just kept his dark eyes on her. Star shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Why was he still looking at her? Finally, Snape turned his gaze back to the piano and removed the parchment from the stand.

"Miss Moonsong, Professor Dumbledore has asked me if you would perform infront of the school tomorrow during breakfast."

Star walked over to the table to put her music away, thinking over the offer. "Breakfast seems a bit early, don't you think? I mean, I would have to warm up my voice first and I find it difficult to sing in the morning," she replied.

"That is why I want you here and hour and a half before breakfast begins," Snape answered, putting his music back into his own folder. His answer was so definate, that Star knew that the subject was closed.

She looked up at him, thinking him to be a bit more uneasy than he usually was. Star got another feeling that he was hiding something from her. But, there would be no time to ask Dumbledore in the morning, considering she would have to be back here as soon as she woke up. Oh well. She would just have to ask him after breakfast. Snape looked over at her with his cold eyes and nodded to her.

Snape glanced over at her and nodded. "That will do for today, thank you. I will see bright and early in the morning."


	3. Flying Lessons

Star smiled politely, grabbed her folder, and excited the room. For a while, she wanderd the corridors, aimlessly, but then a thought struck her. Maybe she would go and watch the Quidditch team practice. So, Star ran back to the common soom, threw her folder onto her bed, and wrapped her silver and green scarf about her neck. As she reached the grand double doors leading to the school grounds, she spotted Harry and Ron wasling down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower. Star grinned as she saw Harry carrying his Firebolt and Ron carrying his Cleansweep 7. Ron waved to her.

"Hey Star, wanna come watch us pracitce?" Ron asked.

Star smiled and nodded, but looked at Harry quizically. "But didn't Umbridge take your broom away last year?"

Harry let out a small laugh before he answered her. "Yeah, but she's not here anymore, is she?"

Star grinned. "Are you going to get back onto the team?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Ginny decided that she wanted to give the seeker postion back to Harry. We've gotta have the famous Snitch-Catching Potter back where he belongs."

The Slytherin girl laughed and followed the two Gryffindor boys outside.

While they practiced in the air, Star stood in the grass and threw apples for Harry to catch. Then Harry would use those he caught and try to get them past Ron. Surprisingly, Ron had gotten much better than he was last year. Star smiled. Slytherin would definately have some competition this year;provided that they didn't cheat.

After about half an hour of practicing, Ron and Harry landed to rest. Ron looked over at Star after ge took a large gulp fo water from a bottle he brought.

"Why don't you join the team? You've got a really good arm," Ron remarked.

Star blushed slightly. "You know I hate heights," she replied.

Harry stood up and grabbed his Firebolt. "Well, let's change that."

Star's emerald eyes widened as Harry walked toward her with his magnificent broom.

"No... no that's all right... I-I can always learn during the summer," she said quickly.

Ron grinned. "No ya can't. 'Cos then Harry and I won't be here to watch you."

"What? Watch me fall?" Star asked.

"Of course! I mean... wait. No," Ron said cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks Ron. I feel so much better," Star said sarcastically.

Harry laughed and held out his Firebolt to her. She stared at the finely polished wooden handle.

"I'm honestly not sure about this you guys," Star siad, a hint of fear clearly audible in her voice.

"Don't worry Star," Harry said reassuringly. "Ron and I both have our wands. You won't fall. We'll make sure you're ok."

Ron pulled out his wand and smiled at her.

Star looked up into Harry's bright green eyes. For some reason, she couldn't help but trust him. He was almost like an older brother at some points. She smiled and took the broom.

"All right. But if I die, I'll haunt you two forver," She said, laughing.

Ron started to catcall as Star swung her leg over the broom. Star laughed and looked back at him.

"Ron, you git," Star laughed at herself, the British slang word clashing horribly with her American accent.

The red head grinned innocently at her. Star shook her head and looked back at Harry, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"All right. Just kick off the ground. But not too hard."

Star looked down at the broom in between her legs. She felt so idiotic, but she did as he instructed.

It was like gravity had been stripped from her as the broom jumped up high into the air. The wind whipped her curly brown hair back and her blonde highlights shimmered in the setting sun. Star breathed in the fresh air. She could smell the seagrass from the lake a little bit away. It was a wonderful feeling; it was a perfect sense of freedom. She'd never felt something like this before. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Her gaze fell to the ground and she froze. She didn't think that she was up so far. A cold rush of fear flooded through her body. Her knuckles became white with the effort of holding onto the handle so tightly. As she turned her head to look back down at Ron and Harry for help, she spotted the Slythering Quiddicth team coming back from the pitch. _Just perfect,_ she thought through her fear. A pale pointed face looked up at her from the cluster of green cloaks. Star turned her gaze down to Harry and Ron again. This was going to be exactly like the last time sher was on a broom. She'd somehow injure herself and end up in the hospital wing again.

Suddenly, the broom started to jerk and buck. Her grip tightened over the handle once more. Instantly, the broom jerked hard, throwing Star off it. The wind roared against her ears as she plummeted toward the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, readying herself for the blow of the hard ground. But, she landed quicker and softer than she had expected. Fluttering her eyelids open, she noticed that Star was still in the air. And, she was on a broom, but it wasn't Harry's Firebolt. Star turned and was face-to-face with Draco. She let out a small yelp, but quickly covered her mouth with a hand. Draco's arms were around her sides, acting as a railing. But Star couldn't help thinking that she would have been safer on the insane Firebolt than she was right now, riding side-saddle on Draco's Nimbus 2001. He didn't speak as he flew to the double doors and landed on the stone steps. As he helped her off the broomstick, his voice finally found him.

"Star, are you all right? Potter's broom could've killed you! Lucky I was there to catch you," Draco said, examining her for any wounds. "Come on. We better take you to the hospital wing and make sure you're ok." To Star, Draco sounded a bit too overprotective of her.

As Draco took her hand, Star looked back at Harry. Ron had obviously flown up to fetch Harry's broom. The look Harry gave Star told her that the broom was not suppsed to act that. Star let out a sigh and nodded to Harry. She would have to talk to him tomorrow about what happened, considering night was quickly approaching.

Finally, Star reached the common room after being harassed by Madam Pomfrey. She let out a small sigh, but she knew that the witch had the students' interest at heart. As she walked into the common room, she spotted a large crowd surrounding Draco. She rolled her eyes, knowing Draco was telling his "heroic tale" the the others. A few girls rushed over to Star and started to ask questions.

"Why'd Potter try to kill you?"

"I can't believe how brave Draco is!"

"What was it like to be in his arms?"

Star simply blew off the other girls. The whole ordeal was very irritating, but oe good thing did come out of it. While Draco was showing Star off like some sort of prize, she spotted Pansy Parkison. She was sitting in a chair away from everyone else, looking irate. Her face would turn a bright red each time Draco would touch Star or talk about her.

As some far away clock sounded eleven tones, Star decided to head for bed. Draco could continue the story without her. Besides, she would have to wake up early in the morning and meet Snape. Most of the girls were still awake, hanging on every word Draco said, so the dormitory was empty. Star quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped into her large four-post bed. She pulled the silk covers close to her chin, shivering in the cold, dark room. Even though she had recieved more attention than she would in a week, Star felt so utterly alone. She couldn't wait to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow morning. Maybe she would ask him if she could use Fawkes to deliver her letter to Brian. The phoenix would be quicker than the snowy owl. Besides, Brian was one of the few people Star really trusted. She knew he would understand these weird feelings and comfort her. And with a very detailed image of Brian shimmering in her mind, Star let sleep conqure her.


	4. The Rude Awakening

With the cold laughter still ringing in her head, Star sat up bolt right in her bed. She was clutching the pendant of her necklace as she looked about the room. All the girls were still asleep and looked undisturbed. Star glanced down at the blood-red stone of her pendant. Dumbledore had given it to her as a going-away gift before she had left for the Salem School of Socrcery in her home country, America when she was 12. He had said that it was part of the Sorcerer's Stone and he had assured her that it had been drained of power. As Star looked down at the stone embedded in weaving silver strands, it seemed to glow. She pulled the pendant closer to examine it, but the alarm on her watch beeped shrilly through the silence. Star jumped and quickly reached toward her nightstand to turn it off.

She let out a sigh as the dormitory became quiet once again. Star pulled back the covers and stepped down onto the stone floor. She shivered and yanked her feet back onto the warm bed. She glared down at the freezing floor and then crawled to the end of her bed. Star opened the curtain, pulle dback the lid of her trunk, and rummaged through her clothes. Thinking she should look at least semi-formal, Star pulled out a long white, sleeveless oriental dress. It was embroidered with shimmering blue string into Chinese symbols and pictures. She quickly chnaged into it on her bed and slipped on the matching shoes. She lowered her feet and stood up, walking over to the only mirror in the room. She brushed her curly brown hair and pulled it back into a half-ponytail, letting a few blonde highlights frame her face. She lightly rouged her lips and applied some silver eyes shadow. Star smiled as she looked at her reflection. That was one thing she prided in herself; she could get ready very quickly and yet still look like she had spent hours infront of the mirror.

She grabbed her school robe for warmth and walked down the corridor into the dark common room. A small green flame burned in the hearth. She quickly walked out of the common room, through the empty corridors, and into the class room. Snape was standing by the piano.

"You look very nice Miss Moonsong," Snape commented, smiling.

"Thank you Professor."

Snape sat down and started to play some warm ups. Star practiced on pronuciation and projection for about half an hour. Then Snape started to play _Lux Aeterna _a few times. Even though it was an hour, it seemed only a few minutes had passed when Snape stopped her.

"That's all the time we have. I wish you luck," Snape said.

A pain struck Star's stomach. "You - you mean I'm singing A Capella?"

Snape let out a laugh. "Of course not! You're certainly are talented enough to sing an A Capella piece, but this song would be horrid without accompaniment."

Star let out a sigh of relief and looked at him.

"But I'm not going to be in the Great Hall with you. I'll be up here, but the music will be playing down there for you. I can also hear you up here. It'll be just like I'm playing next to you," he said, spotting her panicked face.

Star let out a sigh and nodded. She was starting to get that nervous, churning feelin in the pit of her stomach. Snape walked over to Star and smiled at her softly, placing on her bare shoulder.

"You'll do fine," he said, reassuring her.

Star smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Professor. I'll see you later then. Bye."


	5. A Great Hall Performance

She walked out of the classroom and headed down to the Great Hall. It was starting to fill with students quickly. She started to shake nervously now. Would Dumbledore call her up to sing or should she just go up there now? Her question was answered as Dumbledore stood up from his seat and motioned for her to join him. She quickly walked up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. A few students groggily stared at her as she walked past them, but Wren waved at her endergetically from a group of Ravenclaws. She could even see the bright blonde hair of Draco while he talked with a few other Slytherins. A few of them started to cat-call at her, but Draco quickly quieted them.

_Thank goodness he's here_, she thought. But then another thought struck her mind. What was she thinking?! This was Draco Malfoy she was talking about! This was the guy who bullied first years. He constantly tortured her friends. But, that family was so odd. Once she had met his mother and father during one summer at Hogwarts. Narcissa seemed quiet and reserved, but she always wore a look of disgust on her pale face. And Lucius. When she had met him and said her name, he stared at her with a hunger in his cold eyes. It was all just plain weird.

As she stoo beside the teachers' table, all thoughts about the Malfoys faded as she focused on the large crowd of students staring up at her. Professor Dumbledore walked over and placed a warm hand on her shaking shoulder.

"You will do fine," he whispered, smiling. "Just think of one person near to your heart and sing out for them." The old wizard then turned to the students and beamed at them. "I am very proud to introdice Miss Sat Moonsong. She will be perfroming the song _Lux Aeterna_ for us."

As Dumbledore sat back down in his seat, the Great Hall filled with clapping. The loudest, of course, was coming from the Slytherin table, but Star could still make out Wren and Monica's screams of encouragement. She let out a laugh and shook her head, but suddenly, she was overtaken by a bout of shakiness. Her vocal cords seemed to freeze up. She closed her eyes and let Dumbledore's words flow through her mind again. "Think of one person near to your heart and sing out for them". _Of course_, Star thought. _Brain_. She smiled as she pictured him and she was suddenly relaxed. Star opened her eyes as the music began; Snape was playing from somewhere in the castle. After the introduction, Star sang with all her heart. While singing, she thought about all the letters she had written to Brian and how much he meant to her. Whenever she had a bad day, he would be there to wipe away the tears with his words. He even helped her get thought Salem. Star had felt so alone when she was first in America, but Brian had helped ease her longing for Hogwarts.

Star smiled softly to herself as the song slowly came to an end. When the last note sounded through the silent Hall, a roar of applause started up. Star smiled proudly and turned back to look at Dumbledore, only to find him gone. Maybe he had gone up to his office, but he never usually left during the middle of a meal. She stepped away from the teachers' table and started to head toward the Slytherin table, but with no intention of joining. As he passed, a few Slytherins stuck out their hands toward her, shaking her hand and giving her high-fives. She passed Draco and he beamed at her.

"Marvelous voice! Tell us how you--" But Star quickly cut him off.

"Sorry, but I have to see Professor Dumbledore. See you later." Star quickly walked out of the Great Hall and up to the old wizard's office.


	6. A Winged Meeting

"Come in," Dumbledore called happily after Star had knocked on the beautiful oak doors.

As she walked in, Star started to ramble. "Dumbledore? What happened? You just suddenly..." When she saw that Snape and a young man were in the room, her voice became small. "...left," she finished.

Dumbledore grinned at her, amused. "I am terribly sorry that I had to take my leave shortly after your song, but I had some matters to attend to," he said as he put a wrinkled hand on the boyt's shoulder. "Miss Star Moonsong, may I formally introduce you to Mr. Brian Winter."

The boy grinned at Star, his smile dazzling. Star's emerald eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe.

"Brian?" Star asked, unable to believe it was really him

The boy slipped off his black leather jacket and pulled off some metal harness from his back. Slowly, he unfurled two snowy wings. He smirked at Star's shocked expression and held out his arms.

Star gasped as her mind finally registered that it, indeed, was Brian Winter. She ran into Brian's open arms, letting her emotions conquer her. Brian took her into his embrace and his wings folded over them. Star buried her head into his chest and Brian laid his head atop her. Giving her a small squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, Brian tilted Star's head so that he could see her face. He smiled as he wiped away a few of her tears.

"It's wonderful to see you too Star."

The young woman laughed and smiled up a Brian. He was a good three or four inches taller than her. Star then jumped as Dumbledore chuckled; she had forgotten that he and Snape were still in the office.

"I know we have been acting oddly," Snape stated, "but Dumbledore made me promise not to tell you anything."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I wanted to make this meeting special."

Star laughed and moved toward him to hug the old wizard. "Well, it certainly was a surprise."

Brian grinned as his wings folded back slightly. "Dumbledore thought it would be a great idea for me to visit you while I was here."

_While he was here? What did that mean?_ Star wondered. Brian lived in Scottland. He couldn't just come up here for a visit with her. Something was going on between the three of them and, once again, she was out of the loop. A knock on the door suddenly broke Star's train of thought.

"Come in," Dumbledore said again, smiling.

The grand doors slowly crept open to reveal two teenage girls, one Asian, the other with red hair. Star smiled confusedly at the girls.

"Monica, Wren. What are you doing here?" But she was grateful to see her friends.

"Well," Monica said while she brushed back a loose strand of raven hair, "Laelai asked Draco and we asked Laelai."

Wren laughed. "You were great Star! Everyone is talking about you!"

Monica's shimmering brown eyes had fallen onto Brain while Wren was speaking. She turned her gaze back to Star and grinned.

"And who might this be Miss Star?" Monica asked in mock suspicion. Star couldn't help but grin.

After the brunette introduced Brian to her friends, Wren surpressed a giggle and looked at Star with her amethyst eyes.

"Star, I'd suggest coming back down to the Great Hall. Malfoy is having a conniption that you blew him off like that."

Monica nodded. "But _I_ suggest you leave him like that. It's great to watch him blow up at the other Slytherins."

Star laughed and looked over at Brian. "Do you want to come with us? We can give you a tour," Star asked.

Brain opened his mouth to reply, but Snape quickly interrupted.

"You three go ahead. Brian can meet up with you later tonight. We have a few matters to attend to."

Star's emerald eyes fell upon Brian; he looked a bu upset and irritated.

Monica smiled, nodded, and walked over to Snape. "See you at dinner Sevvy," she said sweetly as she gave her guardian a hug. And oddly enough, Snape smiled back.

Star let out a weak laugh and shook her head, but Brian caught her eye and beckoned her to him.

"Meet me tonight by the lake at 10," he whispered into her ear.

As Star pulled back, she could see Brian's sapphire eyes shimmering with excitement. Reluctantly, Star tore her eyes away from him and followed Wren and Monica out of the office.


	7. Late Strolls

Star waited all that day in anticipation, wishing she could fast forward time. She wandered about the common room and corridors aimlessly most of the day. While the four girls were sitting underneath their favorite tree, Laelai grabbed Star's robes and pulled her to the ground.

"Sit down for the love of Merlin. You'll end up making another lake if you keep pacing like that," Laelai said, half-amused at her joke.

Monica laughed and pulled a loose strand of Star's curly brown hair as she examined it. "You're going to be as white as your owl if you keep stressing about this. Look, I can already see a white hair!"

Star playfully glared at Monica as she pulled her hair out of the Asian's slender hands.

Laelai rolled her eyes as she sighed, "I can't believe you're getting so worried about a guy."

Wren smiled. "But he's not just some hobo you find on the streets. This guy's got _wings_!"

"You should've seen him Laelai!" Monica exclaimed. "He's hot!"

Star lightly pulled on Monica's hair, as she had taken to braiding the Asian's dark hair.

"Excuse me, but you have Harry, Mrs. Potter," Star retorted.

With this, Monica blushed furiously. "We're not going out."

"YET," the three other girls replied in unison.

Monica blushed yet again, but she looked joyous at the thought.

"Seems like we all have our guys," Wren said, but then cast a glance over at Laelai. "Except Laelai."

Star giggled. "What are you talking about? She can have Draco."

Laelai made a face and shook her head. "Excuse me, but who does he keep asking out?" Her blue eyes focused upon Star.

The other brunette woman stuck out her tongue in disgust. "It's not like I him to. Besides, he hasn't actually _asked _me out," Star replied, not sure why she had actually tried to defend Draco.

"Yes, you have Brian," Monica stated, dramatically making a dreamy sigh. "Speaking of which, what are you wearing on your date?"

Star's emerald eyes widened and she bolted back to the castle, leaving her friends to laugh.

* * *

Adding the finishing touches to her make up, Star took a deep breath. She had searched through her trust for a good hour, looking for the perfect outfit. Finally, she had decided on a grey corset, a darker grey long skirt, and a pair of black boots. As a finishing touch, she wore a black choker about her neck. Star once again examined her reflection as some distant clock struck quarter till 10.

Quietly sneaking through the empty castle, she walked out into the crisp night. It was a bit cooler than she had expected, but she knew that she would soon adjust. As she neared the lake's bank, Star spotted a dark figure standing, gazing out over the dark water. When she reached the shadow, it turned and revealed itself to be Brian. He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. Star smiled to herself, feeling so safe in his arms. He pulled away and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you could come out here."

"I wouldn't miss a meeting with you for anything," Star replied.

Brian laughed and took hold of one of her hands. Her heart fluttered, but Star fought to act calm and cool.

"I'm sorry we didn't have much time to talk back in Dumbledore's office," he apologized as Star smiled gently at him. "But you know how adults are. They always want to get business done first," Brian laughed.

Star's curiosity was suddenly sparked and before she could stop herself, asked, "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

He let out a sigh. "It's too complicated to tell you tonight. I'll explain it to you some other night. But right now, I just want to spend time with you."

Star's cheeks flushed a bright pink, but she was thankful that it was dark. Brian once again pulled her into an embrace. To Star, this was like heaven on earth. Her heart skipped and she was so happy that she felt as if tears would stream from her eyes.

Slowly, Brian pulled away and looked at her. Star felt a pain of panic in her stomach. Why did he pull away? Had she done something wrong?

But Brian smiled warmly at her. "Miss Moonsong, you expect to meet me out in the cold with no jacket?"

Star looked down to see herself shivering. She let out a laugh, thinking it rather daft of her to have thought that she would adjust to the cold.

Brian slipped off his own jacket and draped it over Star's shoulders. It was many sizes larger than Star to make room for his wings. She smiled gently as him and wrapped herself in the warm leather jacket. She couldn't put any exact words on the scent, but in her mind the jacket smelt like flight and freedom. A whooshing sound like sails filling with wind broke Star from her thought.

Brian grinned at her, his wings now unfolded. "I hate wearing that harness."

Star laughed and Brian ran a hand over one of his wings.

"Would you like to see them?"

Star was a bit hesitant, but she walked forward to Brian. He stretched out one wing in front of her. Star ran a hand over the snowy wing. It felt exactly like the feather he had sent her; soft and yet strong. He stretched out the wing a bit farther and it wrapped itself around Star, pushing her toward him. Brian pulled Star to him, putting his arm around her waist. As he brushed back a loose strand of Star's curly hair, his softly blue eyes shimmered in the darkness. And with that, Brian bent slowly toward Star, his lips meeting with hers. A bolt of excitement shot through Star's entire body. Her eyes slowly closed as all thoughts vanished from her mind. The only thought that surfaced through the bliss was that she was kissing the man whom she loved.

With that thought burning in her mind, Brian slowly pulled away. Reluctantly, Star did the same. She opened her eyes to see Brian's blue ones. He smiled and took her into one last embrace.

"I better get you back to the castle," he said softly. Star could hear in his voice that he was also reluctant in ending the night.

He took her hand and started to walk back to the castle. When they reached the grand double doors, Brian kissed Star's cheek softly.

"Thank you again for coming Star. I hope we can have another meeting like this soon," said Brian as he took Star's hand in his and gently kissed it.

With one great flap of his powerful wings, he was in the air. Star smiled and waved good-bye to him as she slipped into the castle. Once inside, she walked back to the Slytherin common room, feeling as if she were gliding on clouds.


	8. Merfriend

"Sounds great!" Wren burst out after Star had finished describing the previous night.

Monica squealed with glee. "Star got a kiss!"

Laelai shook her head slightly, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "This guy must really like you then. This should be interesting with Draco," she stated, leaning against the Marauder tree.

Star grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, it should be. I just hope those two never meet."

As they continued to talk, a Gryffindor girl waved to them. Star wasn't sure of her name, but she knew the girl was part Siren. Star knew that her own grandmother was a mermaid, so that made her one-fourth mermaid. She had always loved the water and she could even perform water magic without using her wand. And when she would swim, gills would sprout at her neck. She was faster than any human in the water. Star had even befriended many merfolk in the Hogwarts lake. She would go down to their village at the bottom of the lake and visit them. But there was one merman she had been very close to ever since she was 7. And that was...

"KONA!" Star shrieked as water suddenly drenched her.

A blonde teenage boy popped his head out of the water, laughing. He had piercing sapphire eyes he looked like any regular 16 year old boy, but when he hopped out of the water to sit onto of a rock, everyone could clearly see a green scaled tail where his legs should have been.

Wren's jaw dropped open as she stared at him. "Bloody hell!"

Star laughed as she snapped her fingers, instantly drying herself. Kona grinned at her.

"I was wondering when you would show up by the lake today," he said. But his playful grin suddenly faded. "Can I talk to you?"

Star glanced around at her friends. They tore their eyes away from Kona and looked at Star. Monica smiled at her and nodded.

"Go ahead Star. We'll wait."

Star smiled and walked over to the lake's bank. She absentmindedly took a deep breath as she dove into the cold water. Star felt a rush of air fill her lungs as her gills suddenly sprouted. She smiled and gently ran a finger over her neck, slightly ruffling her lacey gills; she had always been fond of them.

Soon, Kona joined her. Star smiled warmly at the merman whom she looked to as a brother; and older, annoying brother, but a brother none the less.

Oddly, Kona didn't smile back.

"What's up?" Star asked, concerned for her friend.

Kona crossed his arms and half glared at her. "Why were you out here last night?" he asked strictly. Star was instantly reminded of Professor McGonagall.

"Why? Were you-?"

"Star, just answer me."

She let out a sigh through her gills and nodded.

"With whom?" Kona inquired.

"Remember the pen pal Dumbledore wanted me to write to?"

Kona nodded, but his eyes showed some confusion.

"Well, that's him," Star concluded simply.

Kona's sapphire eyes widened. "That's Brian?"

Star nodded, but then something dawned on her. "Wait, were you spying on me?"

Kona's cheeks blushed a bright pink, even in the dark waters. He quickly turned away. "The giant squid something and wanted me to check it out," he admitted.

"What did you see?!" Star burst out. How could he have done this? He was one of the few guys she actually trusted. And here he was, spying on her.

Kona sighed and lightly touched her arm with a webbed hand. "Star... I'm really sorry."

Star felt torn between ripping her arm away and forgiving him. She sighed and looked at the merman. His sapphire eyes showed that he was truly sorry, but Star wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

She nodded and looked at him, trying to show no emotion. "All right, but I'm going to need to talk to you. How about we meet tonight at 9."

Kona nodded and tried to force a smile. "All right. I'll see you then."

Star gave him one last look and kicked up to the bright surface.

"What did he want?" Laelai asked when Star had hopped out of the lake and dried off.

Star looked at her friends and examined them. "Oh, it was nothing." She thought it was better not to tell them.


End file.
